Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Nothing Even Matters
Summary: Logan runs away after his friends and family unintentionally make him feel worthless.
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever fanfic so please bear with me. I'm sure it's not that great but please give it a chance.**

**Summary: Logan runs away after his friends and family unintentionally make him feel worthless. However things spiral out of control quickly when the person he thought he could seek refuge with turns out to be someone different from what they said.**

_Prologue_

Kendall had just finished his homework and was headed to bed when he got the call. Of all the things he was expecting the phone call could be, he wasn't expecting Joanna Mitchell to be calling and asking if he'd seen her son at 10 o'clock at night. He'd gotten similar calls before earlier in the evening because sometimes the guys would go over to the others houses and forget to tell their parents where they were going but he'd never gotten one by such a frantic sounding mom.

"Do you know if he headed straight home after school or did he say if he was headed somewhere else?"

"He got off the bus at his stop Mrs. M and he didn't say if he was going somewhere else or not."

"Carlos and James haven't seen him either. Do you know anywhere else he could be? I thought maybe he went to the library but the library closes at 9 so he should have been back by now."

"Wait he wasn't home when you got home?"

"No, I came home and he wasn't here. So I just assumed he was at one of you guy's house or the library and now I wish I had just called his phone to find out where he was."

"I'm sure he's fine Mrs. M."

"Please just tell me if he calls you or if you can think of anywhere he might be."

"I promise I will and will you please let me know when he turns up."

"I will, thank you Kendall" and with that she hung up leaving Kendall to wonder where his friend could be. In an instant he pulled out his phone with every intention of getting a hold of his friend and demanding to know his whereabouts. The only problem with his plan was that Logan wouldn't answer his phone. Every time Kendall tried to get a hold of him the phone would ring about 4 times then it would go to his voicemail and every time he got to the voicemail he would hang up and try again. He tried calling him over and over again for a good 15 minutes before he switched to texting him multiple variations of "Where are you?" and "Call me or your mom, now" however once again he received no reply from his younger friend. At 10:30 he was ready to go outside and start searching for his friend himself when his mother walked into his room.

"Mrs. Mitchell just called and informed me that if Logan hasn't turned up by tomorrow morning that there is going to be a search party."

"A search party makes it seem like something bad happened to him."

"Sweetie the search party would be meeting at the Mitchell's at 7am at that point it will have been 16 hours since someone has seen him. After that much time we need to assume something happened."

"What does Mr. Garcia have to say about it?"

"He said that if he hasn't turned up at that point a missing persons report will be filed and they will begin an investigation and explore all possibilities but while the officers are doing that we should search around all the places Logan frequented."

"Mom, do you think something happened?" Kendall looked at his mother and could tell she didn't want to really answer the question. "Please, mom. Tell me what you think."

"I think it is very un-Logan like to go this long without letting someone know where he is. Since there isn't anything we can do about it right now I think you should go to bed and as soon as I know one way or the other what is going on tomorrow I will let you know. Ok?"

"Ok. Night mom."

"Goodnight Kendall." With that she turned off his light and shut his door leaving him to a long night alone with his thoughts.

**Well, that's it for the prologue. If you want more I will post the next chapter I have, if not then I will delete this story and pretend it never happened. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so just a heads up this story chapter is going back to roughly a month before Logan runs away. Also, the first few chapters will be building up to his disappearance and setting up the characters.**

**Before I forget ****again****I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan stood as still as a statue as he waited for his mother's response to his progress report. He knew from the moment he had received it earlier that day that she wouldn't be pleased with it. It wasn't that it was bad. It was actually a quite impressive report but to a mother who expected nothing less than perfection it was terrible.

"What is this?" asked a slightly peeved Joanna Mitchell.

"It's my progress report."

"This is not a _progress _report. Progress by definition implies improvement. The grades on this report are worse than last month's report. I see this as more of a _regress_ report."

"Mom those grades are good."

"Good is not good enough and you should know that by now. I admit that a couple of your grades are decent, for example your 98% in AP Calculus, 99% in AP US History, and your 98% in AP English. However, your 92% in French 2, 90% in AP Psychology, and 89% in AP Chemistry are simply unacceptable. Therefore I am giving you a choice. You can either raise your grades to an acceptable level or if the next progress report comes out and your grades haven't improved or heaven forbid have gotten worse I will remove you from the hockey team."

"Mom that's not fair. You can't pull me off the team."

"I am your mother and I can and will if necessary. If your grades don't improve then I will remove you from the team and the time that you use for hockey practice will be used for studying. Now, go to your room and get to work on improving your grades and be thankful that I didn't just pull you off the team as soon as I saw these terrible grades."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

MathIsCool914: I worked really hard on my grades and she just goes and tells me they are unacceptable and that if they aren't better by the next report that she is going to pull me of the hockey team.

HockeyIsLife803: Sorry about that dude. I wish there was some way I could help.

MathIsCool914: I just wish that she would lay off. Or at least let me get a say in about the matter.

HockeyIsLife803: Doesn't she get how important hockey is to you?

MathIsCool914: No, and I bet even if she could see how important it is to me she still wouldn't care. All she cares about is me getting into a good school and becoming a doctor. Don't get me wrong I want to that too, but I also want to enjoy my youth while I am still young and have the time to.

HockeyIsLife803: What does your dad have to say about all this?

MathIsCool914: Nothing, he's always away on business and when he is home he's too "busy" to be bothered with my problems.

HockeyIsLife803: That sucks man but it could be worse. At least your dad is around sometimes.

MathIsCool914: I guess.

HockeyIsLife803: Take it from me. A little bit of a dad is better than no dad at all.

MathIsCool914: I gotta go; my mom is calling me down for dinner.

HockeyIsLife803: K. Will you be on later?

MathIsCool914: Probably.

HockeyIsLife803: K. I'll talk to you later then.

MathIsCool914: Later.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Dinner at the Mitchell house was usually a comfortably silent affair but that night it was the opposite. Logan had come down to dinner rather begrudgingly. In all honesty he wasn't hungry but he knew that if he refused dinner his mother would only get onto him and become even angrier than she already was.

"I still can't figure out what happened with your grades they were decent on your last report. I believe your lowest grade was in your Chemistry class and that was a 95%, am I right?"

"Yes," Logan decided to just keep his answers short and sarcasm free.

"So tell me, what happened?" Joanna finished with a look that made Logan feel extremely small and insufficient.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Excuse me, I do not tolerate mumbling and you know that. So please repeat your answer and this time do _not_ mumble."

"I said 'I don't know" instantly Logan knew he had said the wrong thing. His mother gave him this look of absolute disappointment followed by an instant change in her demeanor. She went from irritated to what Logan could only describe as a painful, for him at least, mix of disappointment and embarrassment.

"How can you not know what happened. They are _your_ grades from _your _classes, are they not?"

"They are."

"Do you not understand how embarrassing your grades are for me as a parent? When people ask me how you're doing in school what I am I supposed to say."

It was that question right there that made Logan decide to throw his decision to not be sarcastic out the window.

"_Oh,_ _I don't know_," he made sure to stress the first part of his reply, "How about telling them how your son is the top of his class and is taking 5 honors classes and is not only on the principal's honor roll but the superintendent's as well."

"You won't stay on the honor roll if you don't get those grades up."

As soon as Joanna Mitchell said those words Logan stood up from the table and calmly made his way to the front door to leave the house.

"Hortense Phillip Mitchell you get back here right now. I am not done talking to you." Logan knew when she used his real name he was in big trouble but at that moment in time he couldn't find it in himself to care. So instead of turning around and going back to the table he calming stated that he was done talking then he walked out the front door without looking back.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan had been walking around for about 10 minutes when his helmet clad best friend ran into him, literally.

"I'm so sorry Logan. I tried to stop but I guess I kind of failed."

"It's okay Carlos, it was just an accident. Where were you going so fast anyway?"

"Home. I was over at James's working on our project for history and realized I was gonna be late for dinner, so I decided to go as fast as I could to get home as fast as I could," the younger boy finished with a smile. "Why are you out here?"

"I decided to go for a walk to clear my head."

"Is everything alright?" He asked clearly concerned for his friend's well being.

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh, well if it's nothing I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow Logie." With that he got back on his bike and sped off towards his home. Leaving Logan to get back to his walk and that was just how he wanted it for the moment.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

When Logan got back from his walk his mother was livid. She yelled at him for roughly 15 minutes before sending him to his room to "think about what he'd done." If he hadn't already gotten himself into so much trouble he probably would have scoffed at the way she sent him to his room like some small child who didn't know better.

When he entered his room he shut the door ,louder than he normally would, then went straight to his computer and logged on to the chat site he had started to frequent when things started getting more and more stressful and he needed someone, other than his friends, to talk to.

HockeyIsLife803: So…How'd dinner go?

MathIsCool914: It didn't.

HockeyIsLife803: What do you mean?

MathIsCool914: My mom decided to bring up the grade thing again and I decided that I didn't want to talk about it so I went for a walk.

HockeyIsLife803: Well, then it sounds like you handled that maturely.

MathIsCool914: Hey, it was that or I was gonna end up saying things I knew I would regret later.

HockeyIsLife803: Then it would seem you really _did_ make the mature decision but just some friendly advice running from your problems isn't the right choice.

MathIsCool914: I know that but sometimes I think running away would be the best choice. Then my mom wouldn't have to deal with her "failure" of a son and I wouldn't have to deal with her constantly making me feel worthless.

HockeyIsLife803: Well, I'm here for you if you need me.

MathIsCool914: Thanks Kolby.

HockeyIsLife803: Anytime.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**Well that's it for this chapter. Also, you got to meet the antagonist for the story. I hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so just a heads up there aren't going to be any pairings in this story. Also, Joanna Mitchell will not be physically abusive towards Logan and the Kendall, James and Carlos will play a big part in the story so don't worry. Also, I did a lot of research on Duluth, Minnesota because I decided this is where the boys would are going to be from in my story just because they mention this city in the show.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush I would be hanging out with them and not sitting in my living room writing fan fiction.**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan woke up the next day to the sound of his doorbell being rang repeatedly and a series of very loud knocks. His first instinct was to just ignore it in hope that whoever it was would just go away but then it occurred to him that it could be one of his mom's or his dad's clients so he reluctantly crawled out of bed and made his way downstairs to answer the door.

"LOGAN! You're alive!" yelled Carlos as he enveloped Logan in a bone crushing bear hug. **(1)**

"Of course I am," he replied as he removed his friend from his side, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We've been calling and texting you all morning and you haven't answered your phone," stated his blonde friend.

"What time is it?" questioned Logan.

"It's almost 1," stated James as he checked his phone.

"Sorry, I guess I must have left my phone on silent when I got back last night from my walk."

"Dude you had us worried, we were supposed to meet up to play some hockey at 10:30 but you weren't there," explained Kendall, "so after we waited about 30 minutes just in case you were running late, then we started calling you but you didn't answer so then we started texting you and still you didn't answer so then we called our mom's to let them know we were going to your house but they didn't like the idea of us walking all the way across town to your house from the rink."

"So," continued James, "my mom told us to hang on and when she finished her shopping she would come get us. But it took her almost an hour to get there. So by the time we got to leave the rink it was almost 12:30 and…"

"And by the point we were worried sick and considering calling my dad to see if you had been murdered by some crazy murderer."

"You thought I was killed by a murderer? Guys we live in Duluth, Minnesota why would you think I got murdered? Since 1999 there have like 20 murders and those were almost all domestic cases or the result of a mugging gone wrong or …"

"But you were out walking last night and you were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn't even notice I was about to run into you till it was too late. And I didn't know what time you got home last night, if you got home at all or if you were safe. Oh my god you could have been murdered last night and no one would have known because I didn't call you to make sure you got home safe and…"

"Carlos," Logan said rather loudly to stop his friend from his ramblings, "You don't have to make sure I get home safely, I can take care of myself."

"C'mon Logie he's just worried about you," interjected Kendall, "we all are."

"It seems like you're always worrying about me and you don't have to. I'm almost 15 years old I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Logie, that isn't what we meant. We are just looking out for you because you are our friend and we don't like seeing you hurt," James spoke calmly, "We know you can take care of yourself it's just that …"

"It's just what? That you really do think I can't take care of myself because if you did think I could take care of myself you wouldn't be so protective and…" a hand connecting with the back of his head quickly silenced him before he could finish his train of thought.

"Look Logan," Kendall spoke right after he hit him on the back of the head, "We're sorry if we offended you. We didn't mean to, it's just that we think of you as our brother and it comes as a natural instinct for us to look after you."

"So," Carlos spoke trying to break the tension, "Who wants to go play some hockey? I'll call my mom and she can come get us. She should be done with her errands by now."

"Hockey sounds great" stated Logan.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan loved the feeling he got after a hockey scrimmage. He always felt so happy and like he was 6 again and that he didn't have a care in the world. When he walked into his house he was feeling the happiest he had in a long while. However, as he learned at a young age, all good things must come to an end. He had barely taken two steps into his house when his good mood was turned instantly dark.

"Hortense Phillip Mitchell, where have you been? When I left this morning you were still asleep and I was under the impression that you would be studying when you woke," Logan inwardly groaned as he remembered that during her tirade after he walked out during dinner that as part of his punishment he was going to stay home and study all day instead of hanging out with his friends.

"I was just on my way up to my room to study."

"That is not the point. Where were you?"

"I was at the hockey rink with Carlos, James, and Kendall," Logan had learned long ago that lying to his mother would get him nowhere because she could always tell when he was lying and he would only get in more trouble because of it.

"So you just decided to ignore your punishment so you could play hockey."

"No, I forgot about it after everything that happened last."

"_You_ forgot. Fine, because of your forgetfulness you will be spending all day tomorrow studying _and _you will be spending the rest of the day studying. Also, you are grounded from hockey for the next week."

"Mom that's not fair we have 3 practices next week and if I don't show up for all 3 then I will lose my spot as a starter."

"Fine. Instead of being grounded from hockey for a week you are grounded from your friends for the next week."

"What?"

"You are excused to go to your room now. I will call you down when dinner is ready and I will not tolerate a repeat of last night's dinner, understood."

"Yes," came his curt reply.

"Yes, what?" Logan could tell he was making his mother angry but he just couldn't find it in himself to care anymore.

"Yes _ma'am_," he forced out through gritted teeth. With that he walked up the stairs to his room and this time didn't hesitate in slamming his door

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**I was going to include Logan's conversation with Kolby about the day's events but then I decide against it because I changed how I want things to go down in it. Also, I have decided that I am going to do 6 or 7 total chapters of build up before I catch up to the prologue. And the big thing that is going to make Logan decide to leave is coming up in 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**(1)The hug Carlos gives Logan here is the same one he gives James in Big Time Moms**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, I got bored at work today (all I do is answer phone calls) and ended up writing the chapter that makes Logan decide to run away and I will just say that I surprised the crap out of me with it. I ended up taking it in a completely different direction than I thought I would and the person that cause the ultimate pain shocked me because I honestly wasn't gonna include this person in Logie's emotional turmoil.**

**Anyways, on to the next chapter which is just the different reactions to Logan's grounding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you recognize. **

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

HockeyIsLife803: So she actually grounded you from your friends?

MathIsCool914: Yup, for a week. I am only allowed to talk to them at school and during hockey practice.

HockeyIsLife803: Why couldn't she be normal and ground you in a normal way.

MathIsCool914: Because she doesn't really like them and I am sure she sees this as a way to try and end my friendship with them.

HockeyIsLife803: Why doesn't she like them?

MathIsCool914: They aren't exactly responsible or well behaved.

HockeyIsLife803: They can't be that bad, can they?

MathIsCool914: All I have to say is that we have a combined number of detentions, due to their various plans and schemes since we met in kindergarten, that is almost in the triple digits.

HockeyIsLife803: Well, I guess I can see why she wouldn't like them.

MathIsCool914: What do you mean?

HockeyIsLife803: Do you get into trouble when you're by yourself or do you get into trouble when you're hanging out with your friends?

MathIsCool914: It's always when I'm with them.

HockeyIsLife803: So can you see why your mom doesn't like them that much?

MathIsCool914: She is always calling them bad influences but that doesn't change the fact that I have known them since I was 5 and that they are my best friends.

HockeyIsLife803: So how awkward was dinner?

MathIsCool914: Very. For one my dad got back from his business trip 2 days early so I had to be the one to tell him about my grades. Then I had to listen to them fight about them because my dad thinks my grades are fine and obviously my mom doesn't. Then after that my dad started asking my about hockey because he has decided that he is going to "start being a better dad" and I quote "start taking an interest in the things his son does".

HockeyIsLife803: That's pretty cool, right?

MathIsCool914: If he hadn't said that multiple times in the past and he actually meant it, it would be. Either way it's getting late so I need to get to bed so I'll talk to you on Monday if you're on.

HockeyIsLife914: I'll be on, talk to you then.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

~~~~Monday after school on the way to hockey practice~~~

"Dude, where were you today during lunch?" questioned James.

"I was in my psychology class," Logan replied monotonously.

"Doing what?" asked Carlos.

"I was writing an essay."

"We haven't had an essay in that class in like a month," Carlos said.

"It was for extra credit."

"Oh Logie," spoke Kendall as he ruffled Logan's hair, "You're such an overachiever."

"Excuse me, for wanting good grades so I can get into a good school so I can be a doctor."

"Logan you have good grades. You do _not_ need the extra credit," replied James.

"Tell that to my mom," mumbled Logan. He was so quiet that if his friends hadn't been listening as close as they had they would have missed what he said.

"Is your mom giving you a hard time about your grades again?" asked a very concerned Carlos. He knew how hard Logan worked to get good grades and he knew how hard Logan took it when his mother would tell him his grades weren't good enough.

"No more than she usually does."

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

As soon as Kendall asked Logan went into a long explanation about everything that had happened since school got out on Friday. Starting with how his mom had gotten onto him for his "embarrassing" grades, to how he walked out on dinner and the scolding that followed, and lastly the events following Saturday's 2 on 2 hockey game.

"Wait, wait, wait, she actually grounded you from _us_?" James asked.

"Yes, although at first she grounded me from hockey for a week, then I explained to her that I would lose my spot as a starter if I missed any practices so she switched my punishment to being grounded from you guys."

"But you are talking to us and hanging out with us right now," Carlos stated.

"I am only allowed to talk to you guys during school or hockey practices."

"And how long does this ludicrous punishment last?" inquired Kendall.

"She said it was for the next week only but I know that if I slip up and do something she doesn't approve of during that week she'll extend it indefinitely, which is why I have to skip out on our hockey marathon this Friday," he said with a frown.

"Speaking of skipping out, did you skip out on dinner that night too or did you bear through it?" pried James.

"I didn't skip out although I wish I had because my dad came home early from one of his trips."

_~Flashback to Saturday's dinner~_

_ "Logan your father is going to be home for dinner tonight so please don't mention your grades unless he asks about them, okay?" asked a very nervous Joanna Mitchell._

_ "I hadn't planned on it."_

_ "Also, please try and go a night without being sarcastic, please."_

_ "Okay."_

_~at the table~_

_ "So, Logan I understand that your progress report comes out at the end of each month, am I right?"_

_ "Yes, sir" Logan responded meekly._

_ "And what did you get?"_

_ "I received a 98% in AP Calculus, a 99% in AP US History, a 98% in AP English, a 92% in French 2, a 90% in AP Psychology and an 89% in AP Chemistry," when Logan finished reciting his grades back to his father he braced himself for the tirade he expected to come. However, much to his surprise his father instead praised his grades._

_ "Logan those are fantastic, if I remember correctly they are slightly lower than your last report's but I am sure you are trying your hardest and these aren't easy classes. I would have loved to have had these grades when I was in high school. If you keep your grades like these you'll have no problem getting into med school." _

_ "Liam, how can you say these grades are good? On his last report his lowest grade was a 95% in Chemistry meaning in the span of a month it dropped 6%. That doesn't deserve praise that deserves punishment."_

_ "Dropping 6% would deserve punishment if it had dropped from a 60 something to an F. Not from an A to a B-. Did you punish him? Logan did she punish you?"_

_ "She is making me stay in all day tomorrow to study for my Chemistry class and she grounded me for a week."_

_ "You grounded him for a week?" Liam asked incredulously._

_ "He needs to know that we won't tolerate grades like that."_

_ "Not "we" but you, Joanna."_

_ "I just want him to do the best he can and I know he is capable of better grades."_

_ "Joanna, darling, you know I love you but I think you are being a little extreme," began Liam, "However, I will stand by you in your punishment since it is just a simple grounding."_

_~end flashback~_

"And then after that my dad went off on how he is going to try and be a better father again and how he is going to start showing more of an interest in what I like to do."

"Do you think he means it this time?" asked James.

"I'm not gonna get my hopes up," replied a dejected Logan.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**So, this was complete crap and lasted a lot longer than I intended it to. Originally I wasn't gonna have the flashback in here but changed my mind because I decided Logan's dad is going to play a key role in the story and in **_**the **_**chapter, even though he isn't **_**the**_** reason. Also, yes I put Carlos in an AP class because I feel that the boys are a lot smarter than they appear.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know it has been awhile since I updated but I've had a lot of stuff going on and half of it was unexpected. Anyways, I think this is probably my favorite chapter so far and I struggled with where I wanted it in the story. Right after I typed this up I thought about having it right after Logan runs away but then decided I wanted it a little earlier in the story so I decided it would work here.**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

One year ago Kolby Manning had the perfect life. He was happily married to his wife of 10 years with 2 wonderful children and had his dream job as a doctor at the local hospital. However, perfect doesn't last forever and Kolby discovered that the hard way. One year ago he learned that his wife had been cheating on for the last 2 years of their marriage. He was devastated and instantly called for a divorce and asked for custody of their children. Sadly due to his job and lack of time at home he was denied custody. Heartbroken and looking for a new start he moved from Minneapolis, the place where he grew up and spent all of his life, to Grand Rapids.

When he arrived in Grand Rapids he opened up a small practice, his job there was nothing compared to his back in Minneapolis and that was exactly how he wanted it. In Minneapolis he was constantly at work and on call, but in Grand Rapids he worked 9-5, five days a week and had weekends off and to himself. Before he moved he sold all of his old things, gave up custody of his children, and made the decision that no one would know where he was moving except for his younger sister, Helen.

Six months ago was when his life again took a drastic turn. He was asked to be a speaker at week long camp in Duluth for high schoolers who wanted to go into the medical field. It was there he met Logan Mitchell. He knew from the second he met Logan that there was something special about him. He was incredibly smart and at the same time he was so modest about his intelligence that it was captivating. After one day of being at that camp Kolby knew that he wanted to get to know Logan but he knew he couldn't just spend time with him. People would see it as odd that a 38 year old man would want to spend time with a 14 year old boy. They would think he wanted to hurt him but all he wanted to do was learn more about the boy. So he devised a plan. He went through the application files the camp had and found Logan's email address and tracked him to a well known teen chat site. From there he created an account for himself and slowly got to know the object of his attention.

He realized after a month of talking to Logan that he had become obsessed with the boy. He was the type of person that needed to be obsessed with something or he felt as if he had too much time on his hands. He blamed his different work schedule on the need for a new obsession. For the last 20 years of his life he had obsessed over becoming a doctor, then med school, then actually being a doctor at a fast paced hospital. When he switched from working 80 hour weeks to 40 hour weeks he found himself with an immense amount of free time on his hands, that he felt had to be spent doing something.

At first his obsession was seemingly harmless. He would find himself sitting in front of the computer for hours waiting to talk to or talking with Logan. Then after a couple months it started to progress. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't stop. He found himself going to Duluth on the weekends to find out it that was in fact where Logan lived. After a month of trying to find him he had come to the conclusion that Logan didn't live in Duluth and that he should give up looking for him when he happened to see him leaving the public library in West Duluth. After seeing him there he decided that he didn't need to come back to Duluth anymore because his curiosity had been fed and there was no need to be there. However things don't always go as plan and the next weekend he found himself back in Duluth only this time he knew where to look for Logan and this time instead of seeing him and leaving he found himself following him to find out where he would go.

4 months after meeting Logan and two months after following him around Kolby realized what he felt for Logan was more than what he had ever thought possible. When he started to get to know Logan he only wanted to be friends but now he knew it was much more than that. He had only felt like this once before and it scared him. It was then he decided that he needed to meet Logan face to face to convince himself that the feelings he was experiencing weren't real. He then began to figure out how to get Logan to come to him. He knew there was no way he could get Logan to meet him so he had to get Logan to come to the person he said he was on the chat site he frequented.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**This chapter ends around the time Logan gets grounded from his friends. After this the story picks up. I wanted everyone to know who Kolby is because obviously he plays a huge part in the story and he will have more individual chapters coming up. Anyways, I should have a new chapter up by the 8****th**** and please go check out the poll on my page (hopefully it wants to work). **


	6. Chapter 5

**I feel absolutely terrible that I said the next chapter would be up by the 8****th**** and now it is the 15****th****, but I have a decent reason. I broke my wrist on the 7****th**** and haven't really felt like doing much since then. And now that I feel like being productive I have decided to update, which is easier said than done because I am typing with one hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**This chapter takes place the week Logan gets ungrounded.**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan was exhausted. When his father had told him he wanted to get to know him better and was going to start taking a greater interest in what he does, Logan thought his dad just meant that his dad would start asking him the occasional question and start coming to hockey games. He didn't think his dad meant that they would be spending the whole weekend having "father and son bonding time". It seemed as though his father wanted to make up for a lifetime of letdowns in one weekend.

When the weekend started Logan actually excited. He hadn't spent quality time with his father since Logan was 11. However, Logan also liked being able to sit down and rest for a few minutes at a time and at the rate his father packed things into the weekend he was surprised he even had time to sleep.

Friday night his father took him out to eat at his favorite restaurant, then to a movie, and then the night ended with a game of laser tag. To say that that was one of the most fun nights Logan had had in a while would be an understatement. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was getting the chance to spend time with his father or if it was the fact that he wasn't stuck in his room studying that made the night so fun but he knew he wouldn't soon forget it. When Logan went to bed that evening he was under the impression that his Saturday would be spent doing chores and studying. However, his father had different plans.

Which is why at 5 o'clock Saturday morning Logan was forced out of bed and told to change into something that was comfortable to hike in. Because his father decided that a wonderful way for them to bond would be a daylong hiking trip. Logan didn't mind hiking short distances but his father wanted to go on a 12mile hike in one day. At first Logan was skeptical that his father could pull off a hike of that distance but soon discovered instead of his father playing catch up to him, he would be playing catch up to his father. Before Logan knew what had happened hours had gone by and his father now knew he liked Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and psychology. He knew that Logan wanted to be a doctor and that his favorite hockey team was the Minnesota Wilds. He now knew that Logan's three best friends are Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia, and that Logan liked to sing.

Logan found out that his father had originally wanted to play professional baseball but after he injured his shoulder in a car accident he gave up that dream and became an accountant instead. He found out his dad also likes Harry Potter, and they spent a good deal of time talking about it. Logan thoroughly enjoyed how easy conversation came with his father. He was worried that since they really hadn't talked in three years that things would be awkward but the conversations came easy and Logan found himself wishing to spend more time with his father. When they reached a clearing in the woods they were hiking in Logan was completely thrown off when he father pulled a tent from his backpack and asked him to help set up camp.

"Wait, we're camping?"

"Yup, my father used to take me on surprise camping trips. So I thought I would do the same with you."

"I think that sounds really cool," with that Logan went about starting the fire as his dad pitched the tent and got all their supplies out.

The next day they woke up at 5 so they could get an early start on the hike back to their car so they could head home.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

So, after what felt like the longest 2 days of his life Logan was finally able to go to sleep, in his bed, at 11:30 Sunday night. He was extremely grateful that he didn't have any homework that weekend because he wouldn't have had the time to complete it.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**So this was short and overdue and suckish. : / But I just wanted to show that the bond between Logan and his dad was being worked on and that his dad is trying. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be up because I am going to write it out on paper and then have my friend type it up since she currently has the use of both of her arms. Next chapter is gonna be good though because Kolby is in it. Also don't forget to go vote in the poll on my page.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it has been so long since the last update but I had **_**A LOT**_** of things going on and this had to take a back seat while I sorted my life out. However the good news is now I am mostly moved into my apartment (I just have to finish unpacking), I no longer have to work 60 hours a week, I have internet, and everything is hopefully sorted out. That being said I will do my best to try and update at least once every other week.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fan fics about them.**

**This chapter takes place the Monday after Logan and his dad get back from camping.**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kolby was panicking. He had originally constructed a plan to play on Logan's practically nonexistent relationship with his father to get Logan to run away. However, he was forced into creating a new plan after he talked to Logan and found out things were on the mend with his father. He found himself suddenly grateful that Mondays were usually a busy day for him and he could bury himself in his work and not focus on his problem.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"Logan! Logan! Logan!" shouted Carlos as he ran up to greet his friend in a giant hug. "Why weren't you answering you phone this weekend?"

"I wasn't able to because…" started Logan.

"It's because you were abducted by aliens, wasn't it?" interrupted Carlos releasing his friend just enough to hold him by his shoulders.

"No, why would you think that?" questioned Logan trying to figure out his friend's odd behavior.

"It's because he had a nightmare that you were abducted by aliens and then you wouldn't answer your phone at all this weekend, so he assumed that his nightmare came true," explained Kendall, "even though we kept trying to explain to him that aliens aren't real and that you probably had a perfectly valid reason for ignoring all our calls and texts messages."

"Aliens Carlos, really?" he said as he shrugged off his helmeted friend's hands "And I do have a perfectly valid reason. I spent the weekend hanging out with my dad."

"Really? That's awesome!" exclaimed James, "What'd you guys do?"

"Well, Friday night we went to see a movie, then we went to eat, and then we played laser tag which was really cool. Then on Saturday he woke me up a 5 so we could go hiking, which turned into camping out for the night."

"Dude, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, It seems like my dad is really trying this time."

Kendall, Carlos and James listened to their friend go one about how excited he was that his father was planning on spending more time with him. The three boys had lost track of the number of times Logan's dad was going to "try" and spend more time with him. And even though every time it ended the same way, Logan being crushed when his father stopped trying and the boys being there to pick up the pieces and mend their friend, it didn't stop them from praying that someday his father would start acting like a dad.

"Anyways, on to other almost equally important things like… our game against Duluth East!" said Kendall in hopes of changing the subject.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The day passed quickly for the boys and before they knew it school was over and they were on their way to practice.

"I'm so glad that we have a by week this week. That way we can get in some extra practice before we play those jerks at Duluth East," stated Kendall.

"I know we're gonna beat them this year and you know why?" asked Carlos.

"No, why?" responded Logan.

"Because we have something that the teams before us didn't have."

"And that is…?" asked James.

"The four of us," explained Carlos, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can't get cocky Carlos otherwise we won't try our hardest and then we'll lose," said Logan, "That's what happened last year in that tournament we played. We went in there as the favorite then let it get to our head and then we choked in the championship game. And I don't know about you, but I do not want to go through that kind of embarrassment again."

"Don't worry we won't because we are going to practice extra hard this next week and we are going to go into the game with level heads," encouraged Kendall.

"And we're not going to lose our tempers," interrupted Logan and James as they shot glances at their two other friends.

"Hey, that kid had it coming," defended Carlos.

"Carlos, he called you small then you pantsed him in the middle of the rink. Granted you've lost your cool in way worse ways but that move got you kicked out of the game. And I'm not even gonna start to list of all the things that you've done Kendall," explained Logan.

"Okay, so how about we promise to behave during the game," said Kendall.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, so how about you promise to try to not do anything too crazy during the game?" reasoned James.

"Fine" came the simultaneous response from Kendall and Carlos.

"Let's just go before we're late to practice and get in trouble," said Carlos as he took off running towards the practice rink not even waiting to see if his friends were following.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**Ok, So I know this was really short but I needed to get it up to force myself back into the swing of things because I misplaced the notebook I had that had the outline for this story (it's in one of the boxes I've yet to unpack). Rest assured I am finishing unpacking this weekend and will have the next chapter up by Wednesday.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I found my notebook! Meaning I don't have to completely re-outline my story!**

**Disclaimer – Still don't own BTR**

**This chapter takes place throughout the following week. So we're on week 3/ the beginning of 4 of the buildup, meaning … the big moment is fast approaching, which will be in either the next chapter or the one right after it. I'm super excited!**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The week before the game flashed by before Logan was even sure what had happened. He had spent the week practicing hockey with the team, studying for his Chemistry test, or talking with Kolby. At the beginning of the week Kolby had suggested that they exchange numbers so they could talk more frequently since Logan didn't have much time to spend on the computer anymore. Logan was excited because Kolby seemed to be the only one who understood the amount of stress the week was putting on him and was glad that he would get to talk with him more.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kolby was ecstatic. He wasn't sure whether or not Logan would exchange numbers with him. After finding out Logan and his dad were slowly rebuilding their relationship he had to completely rethink his plan. He eventually decided he just needed Logan to build a closer relationship with him and to make sure he could talk to him all the time. What better way to do that than texting. And this week seemed to have been the perfect week to start as soon as he found out how stressful it was for Logan.

Apparently Logan had an important Chemistry test the next week that would decide whether or not he would have an A or a B in the class on his next report. As well as a big hockey game that would not only determine their placement for the playoffs but redeem them from a crushing loss that had happened the year before.

Knowing what stress could do to a person led Kolby to start planting little ideas that he hoped would influence Logan to come to him. Things like "you know I'm here for you" and "if you ever need to escape I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind you coming to visit."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

~~~~Sunday night dinner at the Mitchell's~~~~

"So Logan, if I am remembering correctly, your game against Duluth East is this coming Thursday isn't it?" asked Liam.

"Yes! And coach said that as long as we play like we've been all season there's no way that they can beat us!" exclaimed Logan.

"You also have that big Chemistry text on Tuesday don't you?" questioned Joanna.

"Yes, and I've been studying more than usual for it as well. I've got a really good feeling about it."

"That's good. Is it going to be on your progress report Friday or will it be on the one after that?"

"Mr. Shultz said it was going to be on Friday's report."

"Good. I hope you remember the conversation we had regarding your last report. What I said still stands."

"What did you say darling?" asked Liam.

"I informed Logan that if his grades did not improve or if they got worse, I would remove him from the hockey team."

"You don't think that that's a little extreme?"

"It's no worse than what my parents would have done."

"What would Grammy and Papaw have done to you?" inquired Logan. He'd always thought of his grandparents as pretty easy going people and he couldn't imagine them being as strict as his mother was.

"Well as you know I was a member of my high school's softball team. However, I was informed from the day I tried out for the team that if I made anything less than an A I would forfeit my spot on the team to spend more time studying."

"Didn't you hate that you had so much pressure to be perfect?" asked Logan. He was shocked that his mother went though stress of having straight As and still pressured him to achieve the same high standards.

"Are you kidding? I loved the challenge. I also loved that my parents thought so highly of me that they expected me to get those grades," she said looking straight at Logan, "I realized that I didn't want to _let them down_ by doing anything less than my best."

"Anyway," said Liam trying to steer the conversation away from the path it was headed, "What time is the game Thursday? I want to make sure to be there."

"You mean it dad? You're really going to the game?"

"Hey, I told you I was going to start going to the important events in your life and I meant it. So, what time is it so I _can _be there."

"It's at 6:30 but Jennifer, Sylvia, Brooke, and I usually meet up 30 minutes before to make sure we get good seats."

"Well, I don't get off work till 6 so make sure to save me one."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

~~~~Tuesday aka test day at lunch~~~~

"So Logie, how'd your test go?" asked Kendall.

"It was brutal," he said with a slight laugh. "It was 175 questions of torture but I feel like I did really well."

"So do you think it'll bump your grade up to the A your mom wants?" questioned James.

"I have to believe it will because if my grade stays a B then bad things happen."

"Dude it's just a B it's not the end of the world" interjected Carlos.

"It might as well be."

"Why? Did you mom threaten you with another grounding?" asked James.

"No, worse…"

"What could possibly be worse than being grounded?" questioned Carlos, who'd had his fair share of groundings and considered them one of the worst things in the world.

"She said that if my grade stays where it is or drops even lower than she is pulling me off the hockey team."

"WHAT?" Came the simultaneous reaction from the three other boys.

"I was wrong," said Carlos "There is something worse than being grounded."

"It's a good thing you're so smart Logan. If it was me in your shoes I'd be handing over my hockey gear Thursday instead of wearing it," said James.

"There is no use in worrying about it right now. What we need to worry about is the game on Thursday," explained Kendall, "We have to beat them. If we beat them we take first in our division and will get home advantage for the first round of the playoffs."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**Ugh, I don't know about you guys but I did NOT like this chapter, (you can let me know via a review.) This sad excuse for a chapter fought me the whole way (I blame Kolby for that because I don't enjoy writing how much of a creep he is). However we ended up with just a couple days left in the story's timeline till the big event happens that pushes poor Logie too far. Remember to go vote on the poll on my page, I want to see who you think will be the final reason!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So, I won't be surprised if everyone has given up on this story since I haven't updated it in like 7 months. However, I didn't plan on everything I went through during those months. That being said since I have gotten past that I hope to be able to update weekly now. And since it's been so long since I updated I decided to include the moment that finally pushes poor Logie too far! And I am hoping that if there is anyone still reading this story they are as shocked as I was (since I didn't originally plan for this person to be the last straw) to find out who is to blame for that.**

**Key: LM = Logan, KM = Kolby**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

*Wednesday at lunch*

"So Logie, did you find out what you made on your Chemistry test yet?" asked Carlos.

"Not yet," mumbled Logan.

"Dude are you feeling all right? You look a little pale," inquired Kendall.

"I'm just a little nervous about my test score and the game, it's nothing to worry about."

"Well, since we're done discussing something that can't really be discussed at the moment how about we talk about Thursday," prompted James.

"You mean how we're going to crush Duluth East and gain home rink advantage in the playoffs," said Carlos.

The rest of lunch passed in a blur for Logan. He was sick to his stomach and light headed from worry over his test that he couldn't really focus on the conversation taking place or on eating his lunch. So before he knew it lunch period was over and he was making his way towards his next class.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

By the end of the day Logan was convinced that once he got home he would be able to sleep till it was time for the game on Thursday. He was mentally exhausted from the stress of lying to his best friends about his test. He just didn't know how to tell them that he had failed to score high enough to raise his grade to an A meaning he was going to be pulled from the hockey team. He was so scared of letting his friends and family down that is was making him physically sick to think about it and making it impossible to sleep.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

KM: So, what'd you get on the test?

LM: Not enough

KM: what do you mean?

LM: I was half a point away from the score I needed to get an A

KM: Dang, when are you gonna tell your mom.

LM: I'm gonna tell her Friday when I hand her my progress report.

KM: Maybe she'll have changed her mind knowing how hard you've tried these past few weeks and not make you quit the team

LM: Doubt it, she'll just think I didn't try hard enough

KM: Well at least you'll get one last game then, right?

LM: Yeah, the final game of the season is tomorrow night. And there is no way I'm not playing in that especially since my dad is actually gonna be there.

KM: So he is for sure coming?

LM: That's what he said, and with as much as he's being trying lately I really believe him this time.

KM: Well for what it's worth I've got my fingers crossed that he shows

LM: Thanks man

KM: And try and stay positive about your mom's reaction to your grades, she can always decide to be nice and not pull you off the team

LM: Again, I doubt it. I just wish there was somewhere I could go when she does pull me off the team because there is no way I can face my friends when she does

KM: Like I've said before, you're always welcome at my house.

LM: Thanks man, I'll talk to you later. Mom will be home soon and if I don't look like I'm engrossed in my homework she'll freak out

KM: Alright, later.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Thursday passed in a blur for the hockey team and before they knew it they were at the rink and about to begin warming up for the big game.

"Can you imagine how crazy it's going to be tonight? I'm pretty sure like half the school is coming," exclaimed Kendall.

"It's cause they know tonight is more than some random game. It is the final game of the season, and a rematch against Duluth East. It's our chance for redemption! If we win this not only do we have bragging rights for the next year against our rivals but we get home rink advantage for the playoffs," explained Logan.

"I know that Logie, I was just saying it because of how excited _I _am."

"Did anyone hear from their mom where are families are gonna be sitting?" asked James.

"Nope but my guess is they'll be as close to where they usually sit as possible. So we should be able to spot them pretty easily," said Kendall.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"Well, I must say if every game is like that one then I have indeed been missing out," stated Liam as he enveloped Logan in a hug. The game had been tied for nearly the entirety of the match-up until the last few moments when Kendall had scored the winning shot to lead the team to a 4-3 victory.

"Most games aren't but then again most games also don't have as much riding on them as this one did," explained Logan.

"But the coming ones will, won't they? Since your team is going into the playoffs, right?"

"Exactly," blurted Carlos.

"So, how about I treat you 4 boys to some pizza and possibly some ice cream if it doesn't get to be too late," said Liam.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The next day at school was torture for Logan. Everyone was celebrating the victory of Duluth East and he had to play along and pretend to be happy even though inside he felt like crying. Logan was certain that if Kolby hadn't been texting with him all morning he would have had a breakdown in Chemistry when his teacher handed out the progress reports showing his self proclaimed failure. He knew that come lunch he would have to face his friends and let them know then that he would no longer be on the team.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Lunch came but as fate would have it Logan wouldn't get to tell his closest friends about his grades. Because he was stressed about the conversation he thought he would be having with his friends Logan had lost his appetite and instead of eating he had been texting with Kolby waiting for the opportune moment to bring up his impending removal from the team.

KM: Keep positive, people have a way of surprising you.

LM: Maybe my mom is right and I don't deserve to be on the team if I can't raise my grade 1 measly percent

KM: Dude don't think like that, you worked your butt off and still have a really good grade in your AP Chemistry class.

LM: I guess you're right

KM: I am right

"So Logan, who ya texting?" asked Carlos. This of course piqued the interest of James and Kendall who had been thoroughly engrossed in their discussion of their English assignment.

"It's no one."

"Is this no one a girl?" inquired James.

"No."

"So it's a boy? Is it someone on the hockey team?" asked Kendall.

"No and why does it matter who it is?"

"Because you're our friend and we wanna know," stated Carlos.

"You don't know him."

"How'd you meet him? Does he go to our school? How long have you known him?" asked Carlos.

"No he doesn't go to our school and I've known him a few months."

"But if he doesn't go to our school, how'd you meet him?" questioned James.

"Umm… I…"

"Well?"

"I met him in that chat room for kids that want to go in to the medical field."

"Wait you gave your number to some stranger you met on the internet?" asked Carlos.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that but…"

"But what Logan, how do you know this person is who they say they are. How do you know they're not some creepy guy in his 40s."

"Look Carlos it's not a big deal, I…"

"But it is a big deal Logan. You've seen those videos the school makes us watch about being safe on the internet yet you're doing exactly what they say not to. Did you not stop to think about the possible dangers that could come from this? Did you even consider the consequences of what you're doing? How stupid can you possibly be?"

Logan was speechless. Never before had he been made to feel so humiliated and hurt by one of his friends. So instead of replying he just grabbed his things and left the lunchroom without so much as a backwards glance towards his friends.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him Carlos?" inquired Kendall.

"No, Papi says that more and more people are being tricked by horrible people online and I don't want Logan to be one of those people."

"I guess that makes sense but I think you really hurt his feelings by calling him stupid," stated James.

"He did seem pretty upset. But I'd rather him get hurt by something one of us said then some creeper from the internet," explained Carlos, "I'll apologize to him when I see him after school."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The end of the school day came way too slowly in Logan's opinion. He needed to escape. Not just from school but from his house as well where his mom would be waiting at the ready to yank him off the team. When the bell finally rang to end the day Logan practically ran to the bus in his rush to get home. He refused to talk to anyone to allow himself to figure out what he was going to do. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he would have missed his stop had Kendall not got his attention in the nick of time.

It was only when he had gotten inside his room and locked his door that he realized what he was going to do. He pulled out his phone, while packing up some of his clothes and other necessities, and quickly dialed someone who he hoped he could count on to help him escape for just a little while.

"Hello, Kolby? It's me Logan."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**So, there's that. I had originally intended Kendall to be the one that pushes Logie over the edge. I hope this chapter surprised you in some way. Let me know through a review or a pm. Thank you for reading look for more within the next week.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Raise your hand if you fail at life *raises hand*. So I feel like the worst person alive because I said I should be able to update weekly but then life doesn't always go as we plan it. Thankfully nothing bad happened this time, I was actually promoted and have been getting so many hours at work that I have barely had time to myself and to be honest until someone favorited it like a week ago I had forgotten about my story and then I felt horrible and have been slowly hashing out this chapter trying to get it done so I can post it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

**This chapter takes place directly after the prologue**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kendall knew it was going to be a long sleepless night. He didn't know how his mother expected him to go to sleep when his best friend was missing without a trace. He knew he should sleep so he was well rested in case Logan didn't show up and they had to search for him. Just thinking about the fact that something bad could have happened to his friend made Kendall shudder. He didn't know what he would do without his best friend and prayed he'd never have to. So knowing that he was in for a long night Kendall headed downstairs to the living room to watch television to try and pass the time.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Carlos felt like crying. He had overheard his father and mother talking about the possibilities that could have befallen his friend and they were terrifying. His mother told him to go to bed shortly after his father had spoken with Joanna the second time but Carlos knew that if he slept his dreams would be filled with horrible images of the different fates that his friend could have. Carlos couldn't stop thinking about how his father had said that by morning they will have to assume that something had happened and proceed from there. It made him sick thinking about it. Carlos was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his father come into his room.

"You okay son?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. Is it bad that I want Logan to show up perfectly fine so I can be upset with him for making everyone worry?"

"Not at all because if he turns up fine then we don't have to worry about those other possibilities do we."

"He will be fine, won't he Papi?"

"Let's just hope for the best and keep our fingers crossed that when we wake up in the morning we'll get a call from Mrs. Mitchell telling us to call of the search because he son finally showed up unscathed. So until then, how about you try really hard to fall asleep because you need sleep no matter what phone call comes tomorrow morning."

"Ok, night Papi."

"Goodnight Carlos."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

James had never been more grateful for his overbearing mother. Right now they were on the couch watching was on television and talking about whatever randomly popped into his mother's head. Brooke knew that hearing his friend was missing would shake James and keep him from achieving any amount of sleep that night so instead of leaving him to be alone she decided she would stay up with him and wait for the call saying whether or not to meet up at the Mitchell's to search for Logan.

"Mom?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Do you think that… what I mean to say is what do you think…"

"I think that we just have to hope for the best and pray that nothing has happened to him and that tomorrow morning we'll find out he's just fine."

"Thanks mom."

"For what honey?"

"For knowing what to say."

"It's my job," she stated before placing a kiss to the top of her son's head silently sending up a prayer that he son wasn't missing as well. "Now let's get back to this very exciting episode of… What are we watching?"

"I have no idea," said James with a laugh.

"Then I think it's time we changed the channel."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kolby was freaking out. He hadn't expected Logan to agree to come over anytime soon however he'd just gotten off the phone with him pretending to be his internet persona's uncle telling Logan that he would pick him up from the bus station and take him to his house.

He was about to head out to the bus station to pick Logan up when he started getting second thoughts about the whole thing. What if Logan didn't understand that he just wanted to be friends and get to know him better? Or what if someone found out about their conversations and the whole situation and got the wrong idea?

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

As Logan sat on the bench in the bus station waiting for Kolby's uncle he started to wonder if running away was the right thing to do. Maybe he should have just stayed home and faced his punishment. Then he remembered the look of disappointment on his mother's face when she had seen the grade the first time and he didn't think he could handle seeing it again anytime soon. Instead he would just stay with Kolby for a few days until he could figure out what to do about his situation. After all he didn't expect anyone to miss him so he didn't think it would really matter when he returned and that's if he returned at all.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Liam sat at the table as he watched his wife pace back and forth across the kitchen. He was already anxious because he teenage son was missing and watching Joanna was only making things worse.

"Joanna please stop your pacing, it's not helping."

"You think I don't know that? But there is nothing else I can do. My baby boy is God knows where and I can't do anything about it."

"I know, you think I enjoy sitting here doing nothing?"

"I didn't say that dear. I'm just at a loss as to what to do. I don't know if he's lost, run away, kidnapped or worse."

"Honey you need to relax and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep. All these scenarios keep running through my head and I'm just so scared," choked out Joanna as she started to cry. Seeing his wife in tears Liam stood up and wrapped her in a hug sending out a prayer to whoever would listen that his son was safe and would be found sooner rather than later.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**So there's that crappy chapter. :/ I rewrote this so many times and was never happy with it so I'm just posting the one I hate the least, which ended up being the one with all the major povs for the rest of the story. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Woot! Chapter 10! I feel quite accomplished that I have made it this far! I want to point out that even though I see all the guys as best friends I feel like Kendall and Logan are just a bit closer and the same goes for James and Carlos. It's not a shipping thing because like I already said there aren't going to be any pairings in this story. It's just how I interpret their friendships. Other than that, I really don't have much else to say except a quick thank you to those of you that are still reading and reviewing! I love you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them**

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Kendall had intended to stay awake all night waiting for the phone call from Mrs. Mitchell saying whether he would spend the day looking for his best friend or not. However all the emotional and mental stress had taken its toll and somewhere around 4 in the morning he had dozed off only to be awakened two hours later to the sound of the phone ringing out from the kitchen. Within seconds he was up from the couch and running across the house to answer the phone.

Kendall was devastated. He had never wanted anything more in his life than to hear that his best friend was home safe instead Logan was still missing without a trace. Having received the phone call Kendall made his way to his mother's room to wake her up and share the information he had gotten from Mrs. Mitchell.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

At 7 o'clock James and his mother arrived at the Mitchell household to find what appeared to be half the school and their parents waiting outside for instructions on what was going to happen that day.

"Mom, I'm gonna go find Carlos and Kendall."

"Ok, meet back here when it comes time to split up and search." With that he took off into the crowd searching until he found who he was looking for.

"Do you guys think Logan's ok?" asked Carlos.

"I hope so," said Kendall even though he'd been fearing the worst since the phone call an hour earlier.

"Sure he is Carlos; Logan's a lot tougher than we give him credit for. He probably went to one of his favorite spots out in the woods to read and fell asleep. It's happened before," stated James.

"Yeah, but he's never been out all night," mumbled Carlos.

Carlos felt like crying. He'd seen situations like this on television and heard his father talking about them but never imagined that they could actually happen to him and his friends. He had spent the whole night praying that this was all a nightmare that he was going to wake up from but knew that it was really happening and no amount of wishing was going to change that.

"Can I get everyone's attention, please!" requested Liam. "Earlier this morning, as Joanna and I continued to search for clues to our son's whereabouts, we discovered that his suitcase and several other belongings of his were missing leading us to believe that Logan has quite possibly run away."

"Now, we need everyone to split up into groups and come get an assigned section to search. If you find anything you are to tell the officer in charge of your section and they'll radio the other parties. Hopefully we'll find Logan soon but if not we'll meet back here at dusk."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

When they returned to the Mitchell's, and still had no sign of Logan, Kendall felt like crying. It wasn't fair they had spent all day looking for Logan and had found nothing. He wanted his friend safe and sound back home. He also wanted to know why Logan would want to runaway, that's if he had runaway. Kendall was just so confused and had so many questions with no answers. Part of him wished that Logan had runaway so that Kendall knew he was more than likely safe but another part of him didn't want him to have been unhappy enough to have felt like he needed to escape. However, he realized that if Logan hadn't runaway that meant that something way worse had happened and he didn't want that either.

He made his way to the front steps of the house and sat down as he watched the search party volunteers slowly return back. He saw Mr. Garcia hugging his son as he cried. He saw James standing next to his mother but looking so lost and alone. Then he saw Mrs. Mitchell sobbing as her husband hold her as tears slowly fell from his eyes as well. Finally Kendall spotted his mom and ran to hug her and cry.

"Attention everyone! Thank you for coming, for those of you who can spare the time again, we will be meeting back here at the same time tomorrow morning. For those of you that can't we appreciate the time that you were able to give," said Mr. Garcia.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

"It's my fault you know," murmured Joanna as her and her husband sat down to try and eat dinner.

"What is?"

"Logan running away," she said through her tears.

"It's not your fault."

"It is though. I was too tough on him and I was so strict about his grades. He couldn't stand to be around me anymore so he ran away."

"You know that's not true…"

"If I had just been a better mother," interrupted Joanna.

"Now you listen here Jo," asserted Liam, "You are a wonderful mother. You only wanted the best for him and for him to be his best. That's why you had such high expectations from him."

"But I didn't have to give him ultimatums."

"No you didn't, but you are human and you made a mistake. And I can't fault you for that."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"How could I be when you've given me no reason to be."

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

When Carlos had gotten home he had gone straight to his room claiming that he wasn't hungry and just wanted to go to bed, which was mostly true. He wasn't hungry but he knew he wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon. Instead he hid under his covers and thought back to the past few days events trying to think of anything that could have caused Logan to want to run away and all he could think of was how he had called Logan stupid. At the time Carlos thought he was doing the right thing but now as he laid in his room alone and curled up on his bed, wondering why his friend was gone, all he could do was regret the cruel way he had treated his friend. Before he knew what hit him Carlos was sobbing into his pillow wishing he could see Logan so he could apologize to him and beg him never to leave again.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

James wasn't sure how he felt about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. So much had happened and it was all so frustrating. He didn't know if he was scared, angry, sad, or hurt by the fact that his friend was missing. So instead of trying to figure out how he felt he turned on the television and proceeded to flip through the channels waiting to see if anything would catch his attention.

He was on his third cycle through the channels when the news caught his eye.

"Before we end our segment for the night we would like to remind you all to please keep an eye out for fourteen year old Logan Mitchell," at this point a picture of Logan appeared on the screen. "He was last seen yesterday afternoon around 3:30 when he exited his school bus in front of his home. If you have seen him or know anything please contact the number at the bottom of the screen…" Whatever else the broadcaster had said was lost to James as every emotion he had fought to ignore bubbled to the surface and he broke down in to tears. And before he knew it his mother had wrapped him up in a hug and held onto him as he cried.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**So there's that. It turned out a lot sadder in this chapter than I had intended. Anyway next chapter has Logan and Kolby. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
